The present invention generally relates to a device for aiding in the batting of a ball. More particularly, the present invention resides in a baseball bat swing training aid.
Devices for aiding in the training of a batting swing are generally known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,838 discloses a batting baseball tee. However, the disclosed tee is not collapsible for easy portability or storage of the tee. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,124 discloses an automatic batting tee apparatus. However, the disclosed tee is not able to store balls within its housing. In a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,175 discloses a batting tee. However, the disclosed tee is bulky and not able to store balls. In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,445 discloses a durable batting tee. However, while the disclosed tee is collapsible, the tee is not capable of storing a number of balls.
Accordingly, there is a need for a baseball bat swing training aid that is not only collapsible, but able to store balls for use. There is a further need for a swing training aid that is not only portable, but also compact for storage. There is an additional need for a training aid that is easily movable between storage and use configurations, and that relies on minimal support for maintaining an upright configuration. There is a further need for a swing training aid that is economical and easy to manufacture. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.